fontrailefandomcom-20200213-history
Mitzi Mozzarella
Mitzi M. Mozzarella: "When I think of my home I think of hope and opportunity. Y'know, here in Miranda anything's possible." - Mitzi M. Mozzarella Full Name: Mitzi Minerva Mozzarella Race: '''Genetic Hybrid mouse '''Age: '''not recorded '''D.O.B: January 1st, XXXX Fur: '''gray '''Hair: golden blond Eyes: emerald green Inate element: light Hybrid Ability: '''photon (light) manipulation (Usually manafested as hard-light projection weapons, altering the attributes of light sources, raw "firework" photon sprays, stunning light pulses, etc.) '''Preferred weapon: Hybrid Power manifested photon-manpulation weapons (laser pistols, blades, tornado fans, etc) Vehicle of Choice: UCIAT Systems prototype vehicle, CMD-X (lime green Corvette) Favorite Food: Meatball Sub, Calzone Favorite Music Genre: Rock n' Roll (classic), 50's Doo-Wop Favorite TV Show: "Green Meadow High", "Hello, Megan", "Fontraile's Got Talent" Theme A: "Neon Jungle" by Mango Tango Theme B: "Mickey" by Toni Basil Personality Profile: Mitzi can be summed up by a single phase: "girl-next-door". Fitting the mold of the sweet, friendly girl which gives you the feeling that you've know her all your life, Mitzi is a spunky, caring young woman with a golden voice to move you and solar hands that craft the finest pizza in town. Those who've come to know Mitzi describe her as gentle and kind but also bold and confident. Willing to tackle any challenge, Mitzi doesn't scare easily and her peers even describe her as quite brave. Not one to back down, this hybrid mouse refuses to be corned and refused to be bullied and will confront anyone who tries to intimidate her, with eye-to-eye and toe-to-toe resolve. Eager to prove herself capable, Mitzi follows the teachings of her sensei, Bunnie Rabbotout and happily accepts and UCI mission offered. Mitzi while having nerves of steel does tend to have a weak stomach when it comes to less-than-pleasant surroundings and scenarios and can be easily grossed out by graphic descriptions of the "gross" or "disgusting". She has liteheartedly confirmed that her low tolerance for excessive blood and gore is the reason she didn't go to medical school with her high school friend (and UCI co-founder), Nermal Stephanie Gamepro. Mitzi's very youthful appearance (a very common trait among all genetic hybrids) often have people mistaking her for being younger than she actually is; most presuming her to be a high school or college girl. While Mitzi (like most Hybrids) has not given an exact or even an approximate age, her conversations indicate she's at least old enough to be Volt's mother figure (since she and Dr. Gamepro went to high school together). However despite this, Mitzi (like most Hybrids) enjoys the greatly extended youth-longevity and feels quite comfortable in keeping up the image; often hanging around with much younger Gadget Hackwrench--the two of them often being mistaken for the same age. Mitzi takes great pride that she can still fit in her old cheerleader uniform (which she wears as her "work uniform") and find it as comfortable as ever. While Mitzi does miss ther spotlight, the stage, and the microphone in her hand, she's found a nice calling as being the most experienced of Miranda UCIAT's new crop of rookies. As the first recruited since the team's founding and establishment in Miranda, Mitzi Mozzarella does her darnedest to live up to expectations and to help the more recent recruits along the way. History: A Star is Born (But has to Wait Her Turn): Born Mitzi Minerva Mozzarella to Shalisa Sloan-Mozzarella and Aaron Brock Mozzarella in Neon City, Mitzi's future in showbiz came at a tender age of 11 when she could sing at a level surpassing many experienced adult performers. Mitzi's sister, "Mini" Molly Madeline Mozzarella had a jump on her by a few years and was already considered for a career in a retro "doo-wop" and "surfer" era rock n' roll band titled Wolf Pack Five; Mini had been a late replacement for themed female vocalist, "Queeny the Fox". Led by charasmatic master of ceremonies, "Wolfman" the WP5 would also consist of mop-top drummer Dingo Star; larger-than-life piano-playing gorilla, Fatz Geronimo; surfer guitarist Mick "Beach Bear" Bailey, and of course Mini. The band was to be signed as the main act for an up-and-coming family-oriented pizzaria and arcade and would find lukewarm success. A mere 12 shows later, Showbiz Pizza Place's corporate execs called for a refurbishing of the act and its image. Mitzi would find herself replacing her older sister as the band's only female vocalist. While it was her dream come true, Mitzi couldn't help but feel bad that it came at the expense of her big sis. Mini, having no hard feelings, wished her sister the best of luck, assuring her that she was happy for her and that she would be cheering her on, all the way. Dingo was dropped as the band's drummer and replaced with up-and-coming doggone-good drummer from "the Big Easy", Duke "D.C." Chaupetta under the stage name, Dook LaRue. Wolfman was signed on as a comedy side act under his real name, Rolfe De Wolfe, to the main show, playing opposite of Creative Entertainment (the company's R&D facility) Artificial Intelligence driven ventriloquist dummy, "Earle Schmerle". Hired on as the band's new unofficial leader was the hip, happy, and hammy country bear, William Robert "Billy Bob" Brockali with zany and loveable tech-noid sidekick (ducking his head in and out of an oil drum prop), Looney Bird. Fatz Geronimo retained his position as keyboardist, now trading in his upright piano for Creative Entertainment's newest innovation, the Tune Machine--a new technology synthesizer organ with an impossibly large and authentic library of emulated instrumentation. (As Fatz jokingly put it, he could put the whole band out of business with just the keyboard.) Outfited with its own lightshow and snazzy appearance and furthermore bearing the band's logo, the Tune Machine would even become the topic of some of the band's on-stage, between-song, banter and commentary. And finally Mick Bailey would bequeath his guitar, flower lei, and surfboard and the title of "Beach Bear" to his cousin, Rick Bailey. The newly tweeked band took on the new name, "The Rock-Afire Explosion". Rise to the Top : For the greater part of a decade and a half, Rock-Afire Explosion had gone from sleeper hit to number-one-on-the-charts sensation. Performing a collection of original hits as well as a score of covers, the RAE drew in masses to a new era of pizza, skeeball (and redemption prizes) and video games, and rock n' roll shows (with in-between comedy skits) under one roof. Those were happy times and Mitzi loved the comradery of the extended band that had become her second family. Whether Rolfe was making a "screamin' geek" fool of himself at the ironically superior wit of Earl, Fatz was playin' it up as the band's frontman and "ladies' gorilla", Beach Bear was going with the flow, or Dook was proving himself to be the loveable not-quite-the-sharpest-tool-in-the shed (and easily the best male singing talent of the group), or the antics of squeaky-clean, country bear leader Billy Bob and his silly sidekick, Looney Bird; the band was firing on all eight cylinders and showing no signs of slowing down along the way. As Mitzi's career took off, she rose to the challenge of balancing showbuisness with her school studies well through high school. Managing to make honor roll and trading off with Nermal Gamepro as captain of the cheerleading team, every other year, she'd prove herself a near straight-A student while finding the life as a celebrately most inviting. Mitzi's confidence was unwavering and she was on top of the world. Along Comes a Spider...er...Rat: If there was one complication Mitzi should have known better about it was her choice of boyfriend at the time. Frontman for a smaller entertment act operation of a pizzaria business existing just slightly before Wolf Pack 5's time under the banner of "Pizza Time Theatre", he'd go by the nickname "The Big C" (Which the Rock-Afire Explosion would later consider appropriate for a different, more befitting reason reason.) At the time Mitzi didn't forsee the dangers of being involved with lesser competition and it probably didn't matter anyway--his group would eventually teeter on the border of bankruptsy. Mitzi, naive to things at the time, was inclined to see about getting her boyfriend into a role within SPP. Most of the RAE was distrustful of him because his themed nack for bluntness, rudeness, and being unapologetically insulting seemed to carry on off curtain. Being attracted to the "Jersey rat" bad boy compelled Miss Mozzarella to stand up for him, claiming he was just misunderstood. What Mitzi wasn't aware of was that her so-called boyfriend was using her position to acquire sensative information and secrets about the band and their formulas for success as well as their financial plans and models of their expense accounts and such. And under the radar he was retrofitting his own show based on the stolen blueprint of the Rock-Afire Explosion. The Bomb is Dropped/The Corporate Unification: The announcement of a pizza franchise under her boyfriend's name wasn't shocking news at first until the announcement of "corporate reevaluation of its assets" struck an uneasy chord. The formal announcement of the "Corporate Unification" came at a particularly sizeable press conference and ceremony. When the image was unveiled, the Rock-Afire Explosion was outright shocked and at a loss for words. But the worst of it feel on Mitzi when at the climax of the big event, her boyfriend would unveil his new band--among them was Mitzi's high school friend and fellow member of the cheerleading squad, Helen Annagrey Henny. And the bomb was dropped with the Big C and Helen sharing an embrace and kiss. Feeling her heart shatter into millions of pieces, Mitzi sudden stood up, stormed onto stage and delivered a very painful kick to her cheating boyfriend's nethers before giving Helen the glare of death and then storming out. The faux pas had made rather interesting headline news as well as stired a hornet's nest in corporate. Rock-Afire Explosion and their new rivals and "Mr. Munch's Make-Believe Band" would be at each other's throats. The break-up had sent Mitzi into a downward spiral and the band had become quite dishevled. Despite Rolfe lack of tact, the band didn't blame Mitzi for the turn of events. But Mitzi did blame herself for being so easily manipulated. The band wars continued to grind until Corporate decided to settle things The Unification, on paper, called for the merging of the two entertainment industries. But the reality was painfully obvious to those who were able to see through the legal jargon for what it was. Helen had been instrumental behind the scenes, skewing things toward a strongly Big C favored agreement. Rock-Afire Explosion's future was starting to wane. As Corporate detailed the reimagining of the entire operation, unrest among the band members grew until Mitzi decided to put her foot down and the first utterance of the word "strike" had sent the whole company into frenzy. Having walked out on the vastly changing business, the standoff lasted for an extended period of time. When it seemed that Corporate might be swayed to consider the RAE's demands, Helen and her main squeeze pulled a few more strings and orchestrated a power play. Finding loopholes in the contract negotiations thanks to Rolfe's oversights while handling the RAE's publicity, paperwork, and contractual oblications, Helen and company now calling their side of the company "C.E.C. Entertainment", was able to legally hire RAE impersonators, including Mitzi-look-alike, M. Danielle, in place of the real RAE to work on their terms. That was the last straw for Mitzi. While Billy-Bob and Looney-Bird begrudgingly stayed behind for a time under CEC's thumb due to financial woes, the rest of the group remained in limbo until even Billy and Looney were phased out. A reunited but crestfallen RAE tried to make ends meet. From Bad to Worse: The biggest mistake, the band would later agree, was trusting Rolfe to handle things on his own. By the time the rights to RAE's name and image were released from CECE, the band was desparate to get back on stage. Through poor decisions and "sure-fire" risks taken, Rolfe had attempted to contemporize the band's image. The rather degrading "New Rock-Afire Explosion" was received by the band as a "mouth full of castor oil" and the wardrobe was the proof. Mitzi would later be quoted saying "The time in the spotlight in that inappropriate, metallic magenta "swinger" dress and lacey leather boots was the worst experience of my life." Attempting to lighten the mood, Rolfe would embark on a string of practical jokes on the other band members. The last of which backfired horribly--Mitzi would unsuspectingly wash her hair with a doctored bottle of shampoo. The following day Mitzi would perform much to her total and merciless humiliation without her long, golden blond hair. Mitzi to this day is still waiting for an apology from Rolfe, knowning she'll probably never get one because of 1) Rolfe's pride and 2) that the last time Rolfe would be heard from was in regard to gambling debts at Bingo's Casino Paradise as well as the seizure of his camper home at an economy trailer park. New Rock-Afire Explosion was received with ice-cold reception and brushed aside as Mitzi's ex rode the tidal wave of a meteoric rise to fame. With one last-ditch attempt to appeal to an even younger audience, "New Rock-Afire Kids" was the straw that broke the camel's back and burned the last of Rolfe's bridges. RAE disbanded, going out without a bang but a half-hearted sniffle. Settling for Less or just Moving On: The Rock-Afire Explosion was dead and buried and its members had decided to seek out alternative careers. Billy-Bob had gone back to the country where things were simpler. Looney had invested his funding on a laboratory facility during New Rock-Afire and was now putting his science and tech-savy intellect to the test, working on derivatives of his old "Gasohol" formula--a drinkable fuel alternative made from distilled corn alcohol. Beach Bear spend his days giving literal interpretation to his stage name, combing beaches and finding the occasional music gig, performing under his real name. Dook had abandoned his dreams of becoming a "space dog" and going into outer space and had tried to make do as owner and proprieter of a junk yard during his NRAE days. But eventually he dropped out of contact with the other band members, much to a dishearted Mitzi who had realized too late that the right person had been under her nose all this time. But even if she would have asked him, what would he have said and how would it have changed their relationship? Ironically Earl had made out the best out of the group. As proof that even an A.I. could be successful, he had found himself booked on many talk shows and ultimately landed himself a cushy job as a multimedia executive in charge of a television, radio, and record industry. Which left Mitzi searching for a future in the only career path she ever had heart to keep pursuing--music. She could still sing and that's all she needed. Her endevours led to a promising but modest life as one of the female vocalists in the all Hybrid mouse band, Toxic Audio. Taking a lighthearted "science-y" image approach to a new wave of music, Mitzi had somehow preserved a spark of Rock-Afire Explosion's spirit. By now she understood the concept of 15 minutes of fame and counted her blessings while carefully monitoring how long the okay times would last. Mitzi was older and wiser and this time saw it coming when the fickle record industrial decided their act had gone from hot out of the oven to lukewarm leftovers. But at least time around the band around her went out on a much more dignified note, so to speak. Not having any sore spots and hard feelings was a reassuring change of pace. And at least this time it left her with money in her pocket and royalties she could later collect. And her hair had at least grown back. We're Gonna Rock On To...: 328 Electric Avenue, Neon City. That was the street address. And the former site of the very first Showbiz Pizza Place. CEC Entertainment had abandoned the property, deciding its location was inadequate for their endevours. The property rights were up for grabs and Mitzi had enough to purchase the deed. It was large and empty. And probably a bit much to convert into residence. But it was familiar to Mitzi. And right now what she could use was a place with a lot of happy memories. Much of the old restaurant and arcade was still left behind, unplugged, abandoned, and covered in dust and cobwebs. Maybe with a bit of cleaning it could become a museum of sorts. Elbow grease was something Mitzi was sure as heck not afraid of and a little housework would do her some good. It was during said fixer-upper times Mitzi would happen upon something that slipped through the fingers of Corporate and her rivals--something by all rights they probably did claim ownership of at one point in all likelyhood. Namely...the original SPP pizza and cuisine recipes. Something about the word recipe had sparked her curiosity and a familiar resonance from high school day's past. She and Nermal were after all the best in their home economics class when it came to cooking. The silver lining to a trampled past was pretty apparent--Mitzi Mozzarella would at least never go hungry. And it was at least one piece of mind to hold onto that Helen wouldn't get her talons on. "Just let them try and come back for this." Mitzi mused, rather content. By this time CEC Entertainment had long since surpassed Showbiz Pizza Place as and industry and had expanded well beyond Neo Arcadia's borders. Narrowing her eyes at each reminder of his existance, Mitzi recognized her old (and extinguished) flame for the sell-out he was. It was impossible for Mitzi to avoid seeing him or his pizza chain's image on TV in newspaper fliers, or on internet ads which to her amounted to rubbing salt in old wounds. By this time her ex and Helen had decided to overhaul their image and even went so far to venture outside of Neo Arcadia's borders to undergo an expensive "genetic reconditioning" (in a country where genetic manipulation was legalized) procedure to give a more family friendly image, warmer sounding voice and even younger, more relateable appearance. Having transcended species through gene restructuring from a hybrid rat to a hybrid mouse, the Big C would always remain a dirty rodent to a still-incensed and heartbroken Mitzi. Even though he'd take on a new attitude and politically correct demeanor, he never once apologized to the former members of Rock-Afire Pizza--especially Mitzi. In fact by that point he and Helen had long since forgotten her name and face let alone how their ruined her life and flushed her career down the toilet. The fact they were still doing what they were doing was nothing shy of dancing on RAE's grave. And it would remain as the thorn in Mitzi's side. Being out of the limeline started to hurt less as Mitzi began to accept that she had fallen into and eventually out of the "Where are they Now?" crowd. Hopeful the RAE's story might one day be made into a movie or at least a straight-to-DVD documentary, Mitzi set about restoring as much of the place itself to at least semi presentable on the very remote chance a film crew would come to interview. Above the restaurant, Mitzi furnished a liveable if not comfortable living and sleeping area with a fully function kitchen and such only one floor down. A Lost Star Finds a New Galaxy: Or at least a new crew to hang with. By now Showbiz Pizza had faded from memory but not from heart. Mitzi was okay with where she was now and being humble finally felt natural. She had placed her old M-Cheerleader dress in a sealed case next to sealed cases of the RAE's original wardrobe--Beach Bear's lei, flip-flops and tropical jams; Dook's flashy silvery "D"-insignea "space suit" and TV antennae helmet; Fatz's loud, sparkling gold tuxedo, Billy-Bob's trademark red and orange stripe overalls, a replica of Earl's "rag doll" attire, and of course Rolfe's obnoxious plaid suit and bowtie. The movie satire posters featuring the UCI in look-alike roles had been hung neatly. All of the lights and display had been rewired to functional and every other bit and piece had been dusted and cleared of the cobwebs. But a lot still had to be squared away and tha could take a few more years. Mitzi's real hefforts a had been directed to the dining area and its three-stage show. The banners and display were all in working order. The band's original instruments were where they had been left and all were still finely tuned and polished be it Dook's drumset or Fatz's Tune Machine. The show's props and animatronics--from the "Birthday Bird" and the automated Sun and Moon mechs to cute lil' Choo-Choo the baby bear bot peeking out of the fake tree stump by the drumset would continue to be maintenanced and the air compressors serviced every so often. Mitzi's attention to detail had ensured a show set that needed only a band to be brought back to life. But those days were most-assuredly over so what was the point? Even Mitzi herself couldn't answer that. Oh well. Life went on and she had her little shrine to the past. There was nothing wrong about that. The world was changing around her so new endevours were all but inviting themselves to Mitzi's doorstep. Having decided a hobby besides cooking and singing would do her a world of good, Mitzi would find instructional books authored by one Bunnie Rabbotou on the fundamentals of self-defense. Walking herself through forms of kickboxing, judo, and such, Mitzi would find a new kind of confidence spring up. And that would probably been enough. But she wouldn't be prepared for life's "something extra" dropped in her lap. And this is what would end up reinventing her yet once again. Are You the Motz'?: Yesteryear's hot acts whether forgotten boy bands or canceled TV shows had a way of making a comeback like a boomerang. And one of those ways was the cult following. Whether it was the "Chuck Roarris can kill a black belt with just his toes" or "I heard he's going to appear on the spinoff of his old TV show and NOT as his old character" rumor; there was always going to be the rabid fanboys and otaku dusting off two-decade old trends and reviving them to a new era. And the one that that would rediscover the Rock-Afire Explosion bore the name Princess Violet Usako Tokugawa. Vi's fanfollowing of cheesey rock-and-roll bands had led her to the RAE and Mitzi was the perfect forgotten starlette to garner a new cult-like following. And so Vi began the revival of the band's following, buying up any albums and memorabilia she could while selectively springing up hyperlinks of their songs she had digitized to mp3's or selling things she knew wouldn't escalate in value (but other fans would still pay their life savings to get their hands on) on the Global Internet. Probably crossing a few lines and meriting probable cause for a restraining order, Vi did the ultimate and tracked Mitzi down, and made contact as a die-hard-fan while online. With all proceeding smoothly, the next level was clear: get her to join UCI. After a year's worth of effort and slyly choreographing things behind the scenes, Violet's endevour had come to fruition and Mitzi would be marked as the first of her UCI AT Recruitment Drive. If all went well Mitzi would be the first of at least four, possibly five new additions, effectively doubling UCI's ranks in Miranda. At an intermission between tiers of the Raxis Tournament, Violet would arrange for a select group to take a field trip to Neon City, having arranged some rather over-the-top accomadations and travel. It was a walk down memory lane for Volt Arcade as elements of his childhood came flooding back. A short night on the town eventually led to the outing's true goal: UCI Action Team's first new member since it had established itself in Miranda. Volt's skeleton crew and additional two members had held their own since the post-Ekris rebuild. Now seemed like the best time to augment its ranks. Violet had played it pretty cool, keeping her suprise under the veil and now it was about to pay off. The residence was hardly what anyone was expected. To say anyone knew what to expect would be a flat-out lie; even Bunnie found herself without clues. Mitzi welcomed the group in, showed them around and offered some backstory as well as a quick demonstration of her abilities. And without delay, Mitzi was on the team. She packed her bags and headed with the group back to Fontraile. Violet, however picked up a few souverniers and additional items she'd neglect to tell about until the group was settling back in at Miranda City (which included Fatz' Tune Machine and Mitzi's old wardrobe.) A Rather Sudden Initiation?: At Vi's suggestion, Mitzi had used the rest of her royalties to purchase the old Fechter's Drycleaning building to set up her new residence and place of employment. However she'd find the big reveal of her new home and nest egg delayed by an unexpected call to action. Her first mission would prove a sudden and unnerving experience, accompanying Bunnie and Violet on a mission to a warehouse district with a small contingient of Mirandians. The rescue mission to rescue Verlaine, Kari, and Atalaya would have them crossing swords with an Apparan research group heavily protected by a security force. A bit overwhelmed by everyone else's greater experience with field missions, Mitzi was able to pull it together and contribute to the success of the mission. A bit rough around the edges for her first night out, Mitzi would later find solace that she survived her first outing and even got a compliment or two. But she couldn't call it a night until she revealed her surprise and announced the grand opening of her own small-town pizzaria. Dubbed "Rock-Afire Pizza" after her first band, Mitzi had retained as much of Showbiz Pizza Place's image and atmosphere while keeping it small-scale and cafe-sized. And yet she had enough room for some necessities and pieces of memorabilia as well a couple coin-op arcade machine cabinets and a modernized juke box containing all of her band's originals, covers, and her Toxic Audio singles and albums. And before long Mitzi was serving up slices of thin-crust, hand-tossed, and deep dish to the fine people of Miranda. While garnering the attention of Hestia, Mitzi was honored to be praised so generously but too modest to ever consider herself even close to her league, often claiming "I could never compete with Hestia. I just keep the lunch crowd manageable for her." Today: Mitzi continues her business, keeping it small but thriving. Since she set up shop, Mitzi has done her best to fit in, make friends, and achieve some level of success. But even she didn't expect to open up her home to a welcome addition to her life. Having taken a passionate liking to the small, furry creatures known as rabites, Mitzi would never have guessed she'd become the owner of one of her own. Having attracted a stray fleaser from its stealthy night-life of poking around her place in the evening hours, Mitzi would find herself inseparable from her new companion. Deciding to give her new pet a rather identifiable and befitting name, she recalled the baby bear mech prop of the RAE's classic day. Amused by simplicity of it and that it was made up of the easily-identified (and remembered) onomatopoeia for a rabite's vocalism, Mitzi wholehearted named her companion "Chu-Chu", which Bunnie would amusedly point out was the Jang onomatopoeia for "mouse", "mousey" or "mouse-like". When not in "uniform" Mitzi is often seen wearing a cut-off Toxic Audio shirt with jeans and her favorite green "star buckle" sandals. Mitzi often rollerskates or bicycles to town. In the winter season, Mitzi enjoys treks to Raxis where she spends her time snow skiing--a sport she learned for a previous Rock-Afire Explosion publicity stunt (to which Mitzi and her band members had to do while in stage costume. An experience that left the whole band with a bad case of the sniffles. She's since sworn never to go skiing in a cheerleader dress and saddleshoes again.) Rock-Afire Pizza remains a successful business and has managed to expand its personnel since first opening up as a one-mouse operation. Mitzi is reassured that she's not the only one her ex-boyfriend has ticked off over the years. She would find herself augmenting her pizzaria's ranks with former guest stars of the Big C's early Pizza Time Theatre days--guest stars he openly insulted and screwed over that happily joined Mitzi's team. They included the likes of Celtic sensation, Foxy "Colleen" Flannigan, Country and Western gal, Harmony Howlette, no-nonsene "solid gold era" diva, Sal Sashay the Disco Skunk, flirtatious lounge singer, Dolly Dimples, circus themed singer, B.B. Bubbles, and even from Rock-Afire Explosion's own past, Rick "Beach Bear" Bailey himself. Each is more than willing to cover for Mitzi when she has to step out for mission or personal affairs and all are more than willing to gather round' and swap stories about how much they don't like the rat that made their lives miserable. Mitzi generally gets along with everyone but chooses her words and actions carefully around Chameleon. Despite his hardness and antisocial tendancies, Mitzi does her best to try not to make his life any harder than it probably already is. Recently, she's come to understand just how cruel life must be for him and she feels a deep sorrow for the series of unfortunate events that are plaguing him. Knowing full well that he has his pride, Mitzi keeps quite, believing that the last thing Chameleon wants is her pity. Mitzi adores Tithius and finds himself spoiling him with pizza and treats to Chameleon's dubiousness. Unphased by Cima's overly honest (and in Mitzi's opinion highly tactless) tendancy to speak her brutal opinion, Mitzi is neither intimidated nor impressed by her blunt demeanor and is not afraid to confront her directly. Often seeing her comments as crossing the line, Mitzi will often resort to speaking to her like a scolding mother not about to put up with a beligerant child. Mitzi absolutely adores Kid and spends as much time with him as she can, enjoying his company. Always willing to share a pizza with him and Gadget, Mitzi finds his chaotic presence fascinating and exciting. His completely random and reality-bending antics don't disturb her in the least and she find herself wondering what he's going to do next to catch people off guard. Mitzi holds Hestia in extremely high regard and is more than happy to help her in any way. Beliving Hestia to be far superior as a chef, Mitzi believes herself unworthy to be compared to her role-model. Mitzi isn't sure what the future holds, but she's feeling good about it and boldly looks toward it, ready to face whatever challenges lie ahead whether triumph or tragedy. But for now she's found a good life and is confident she can rise to the challenge of keeping it good and honest while helping other lives achieve similar.